Ancient Egypt - Day 25
|Zombie = |FR = Ancient Egypt Trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 24 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 1}} Ancient Egypt - Day 25 is the twenty-fifth and last level of Ancient Egypt. In this level, the player must defeat the Zombot Sphinx-inator. When this level is finished for the first time, the player receives the Ancient Egypt Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot can eliminate defenses within two rows plus it will spam by summoning zombies once it one-third of its health has been diminished. Because Mummified Gargantuars also appear, it will be difficult to handle because there are no ice-plants given that will slow them down, save for Iceberg Lettuce. The ability of the Zombot to create a tombstone also contributes to the difficulty because it create two tombstones at the same time along with Tomb Raiser Zombies. *Once two-thirds of its health is gone, it will be harder to compensate despite the discarding of calling Gargantuars, it will call Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies to clear out defenses quicker because Explorer Zombies burn all plants in one touch and Pharaoh Zombies pack a lot of health despite its slow speed. Strategies *It is recommended to keep one Iceberg Lettuce, one Grave Buster, and one Plant Food at all times. This way, you can quickly remove tombstones that show up in bad places, and you can use Plant Food to counteract the Sphinx-inator's charge attack. *Use Plant Food on Bloomerangs to clear out rows of Zombies, or use it on Bonk Choys for dense groups. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator wil almost always send his zombies in tight clusters. Imp Mummies and Mummified Gargantuars are not sent until phase two (when one-third of its health is gone), and Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies are not sent until phase three (when two-thirds of its health is gone). Try to take care all of them with a Bonk Choy fed with Plant Food in between the zombies. Do not plant the Bonk Choy in the middle of a Zombie stack or it will be eaten, unless if you can quickly put a Plant Food on the Bonk Choy which is in the middle of a Zombie stack, it can kill all the zombies with ease. *Never waste Plant Food. If one appears, and you still have Plant Food, use one if it is needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *In areas where you are about to die, place several plants there, so the Zombot Sphinx-inator will kill the zombies. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies, such as Explorer Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars. Use Iceberg Lettuces, Wall-nuts, or both to your advantage to stop them. *Do not be afraid to use Power Ups if you are about to lose. *Try to use Iceberg Lettuce when the Zombot Sphinx-inator is at a lane with many strong plants. It cannot freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator, however, but rather just slow it down. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator takes up two columns on the right of the screen. Watch out! If you plant a Bonk Choy in the third column from the right, the Zombot Sphinx-inator will sometimes move into the third column and trample any plant within its range. Always keep at least one Plant Food and be prepared to stop Zomboss from trampling your Bonk Choy(s). Learn to anticipate when it will make that move. *When its target locks onto a plant, use Plant Food on that plant to keep the missile from destroying that plant. **For Bloomerangs and Cabbage-pults, only use Plant Foods when the missile almost lands on it because they have a short Plant Food duration. *Keep Bonk Choys up at front and use Plant Food on them when Zomboss is close. *If Zomboss charges down two lanes full of zombies, make sure to give plant food to the plant closest to the zombies. If done correctly, it will stall Zomboss just as he finishes trampling the zombies. *If you have a Repeater on the lane which Zomboss is where there are no tombstones and you have a Plant Food, use the Plant Food before Zomboss leaves the lane. This can deal a lot of damage to Zomboss. Gallery Ef2r3ftg.jpg|Locked Zombot_Level.PNG|Unlocked 1653689 212697002252868 186579025 n.jpg|After defeat 2014-02-06-11-43-24.png|Ancient Egypt Trophy Zombot_Defeated.PNG|First time reward in Ancient Egypt - Day 25 Dr._Zomboss_brushing.png|Dr. Zomboss brushing his teeth IMG_0142-1-.png| 's usual strategy Zombot Sphinx-inator strategy.jpg| current strategy Day 25.jpg| 's strategy AE25Char.JPG|By Trivia *This level was added in the 1.9 update. *In this battle, the player can only have five Bonk Choys, five Wall-nuts, ten Bloomerangs, ten Repeaters, and two Grave Busters at a time. *It is the first Zomboss battle with a plant that is not obtained in that world (Wall-nut), with the second being Dark Ages - Night 20 (Kernel-pult), the third being Frostbite Caves - Day 30 (Threepeater), the fourth being Lost City - Day 32 (Bonk Choy), the fifth being Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 (Stunion) and the sixth being Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 (Bonk Choy & Chard Guard). Walkthrough Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears